Green eyed monster (REPOST FROM OLD ACCOUNT)
by Slytherin.Princess.114
Summary: "Day 13 of this hell hole" Lily Potter looks back on her troubled past and what caused her actions to murder, lie and breakdown- Jealousy. And Rose looks at whats happening to her life as everything she loves slips away. Past Scorse and one sided lily/Scorpius. I'm really bad at summary please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER ANYTHING YOU REGONIZE IS NOT MINE.**

**This is a repost from my old account.**

**I've changed the ages so Lily and Rose are only one year apart.**

* * *

Day 13 of this hellhole. 11 January 2013.

Jealousy, I can only try to describe it. Jealousy feels like a knife being twisted in your gut, like bile is rising at the back of your throat.

But then jealousy can range I could be jealous of a friend and momentary hate them and then jealousy could drive you to consequences no one can forgive you for.

When you feel the knife in the stomach jealousy, it can blind you with hate and you might not even realize the consequences. Because after all I have learnt everything has a consequence. Jealousy can itch away at your soul until you become a green eyed monster.

I know I am not making much sense but you must understand I doubt I have much time left.

Sometimes when I close my eyes I can see fragments of memories or sometimes-vivid memories. Now is one of them: I can see the 11th of January 2009, its morning. My eyes shot open and I slowly turned to look at the clock "6.45" a voice whined behind me. The voice laced with fake cheerfulness. "What are you doing in my room, Ro!?" I demanded without even looking at my '_wonderful' _cousin, Rose Weasly.

"It's your birthday Lils, your 14! Old enough to go to Azkaban." Oh god I thought it was my birthday I ignored the Azkaban comment, but she carried on "but according to my dad you're still not aloud to date" she said with such malice it almost scared me. She had augured with uncle Ron about guys since she was 12! Shed been dating guys since she was 1 anyway, she was Hogwarts very own princess.

She added as an afterthought "not that you'd get a boyfriend" what a great birthday already.

Rose, has sorry I mean had (my sanity's already slipping away) anyway she had permanently shiny, thick waist length gorgeous autumn coloured hair, a deep redy brown colour the type you only see on models. She had beautiful red heart shaped lips perfectly in proportion with her face. She had a small button nose and fake rosy red cheeks that contrasted perfectly with her pale skin. Long black spidery eyelashes looked like they were about to fall of her eyes, but her eyes were her bright blue eyes that seemed to look into your soul.

That day she was wearing a low cut jumper that showed of far too much cleavage, skin colour tights with tiny black hot pants.

Rose was already up because she used to always wake up at 5.00am to do heavy makeup. She doesn't anymore but then I guess you cant wake up when your 6ft underground and I was the one that put her there…

My eyes suddenly open and I'm shot back into present day. I cant believe this memory was only 3 years ago.

**THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2

**ROSE'S POV BEFORE**

* * *

31st December 2010

Happy New Year to me. I've had 52 texts all "Happy new year, Rosey. You going to Jakes later?" or "Happy new year, do you think you can get me an invite to Jakes..." I don't even bother to reply.

"Jake" Socorpius's best friend. Scorp's known Jake all his life so I've kind of got to be friends with Jake. Even if I hate him inside I pretend he's my friend, he hates me, thinks Scorpius can do better; he's right of corse.

I shut my eyes and memoires over whelm me…

_Flashback/memoire_

_20__th__ December 2010_

_I look around Socrpius kitchen; Scorpius has gone to the shop. The walls are a beautiful baby blue that goes well with the light. The cute LED Christmas lights in twined with mistletoe hang along the back wall. Hanging from the mistletoe are little clothes pegs painted green and red, Christmas colours. Hanging from the pegs are pictures of their family. I am envious of their perfect family. A bright yellow Rayburn that contrasts perfectly against the pretty walls. A mahogany counter stairs at me on the counter an unopened "Witch Weekly" me and Scorpius smiling on the front cover. The golden floor tiles are littered with a sprinkling of crumbs, that's why I love Astoria her house is stunningly beautiful yet genuine so you can tell people actually live in it unlike mine._

_I walk over to the stunning Georgian four-paneled window painted a deep maroon. Out of the window I can see the sea of West Wittering. West Wittering the most beautiful beach in England the sea almost glinting in the miday sun. When I llook out the window I can see why muggles thought the world was flat._

_I hear feet patting behind me I turn expecting to see Socrpuis instead stands Jake._

_"What are you doing?" I demand._

_"I have as much right to be in this house as you" he replies smugly. He's right, in fact he probably has more right than me._

_He smirks as he realizes I'm not going to reply. "What about you Rosey, why are you here? And where's Scorp?" His voice laced with viciousness, trying to trip me up. He knows I hate Rosey only my mother and sometimes Scorp calls me that._

_"I'm at my boyfriends house" he sniggered. I carried on "and he's gone to the shop. How did you get in!?"_

_"Well my dear friend. Scorpius is MY best friend, he told me to meet him now. And I went round the back like I always do." He sneered._

_Then he carried on…_

_"I think its cute you call him your boyfriend. You wont be for long he'llget a hotter girl soon-" it fells like a stab in the guts because its ture as well. "you know what you are to him?" I don't reply dreading the answer. "a little slut-" he reaches over and picks up witch's weekly "- that's good for his publicity of being a quidditch player. Then he'll ditch you" My eyes are filling with salt water, I refuse to cry in front of him. He smiles "Awh does that hurt your feelings" I flinch as he steps closer to me, so close I can almost feel his breath on my face._

_'Bang' the front door opens, Jake steps back and smiles._

_ Flash back finished._

What Jake said still haunts my mind at night when I can't get to sleep because I'm crying to much and because I know what he said is true. I love Scorpius but he doesn't love me he loves who I am or maybe just strongly likes me. He loves that I'm popular, that I'm good looking, that I'm two thirds of the golden trio so that if he dates me he's nothing like his dad.

Tonight I'll spend two hours getting ready for the house party at Jakes. If im lucky Scorpius might even say I look good, I'll get drunk and I'll go home and Father will yell at me. I hate myself so much, I wish I could be like Lily. Lily is so lucky shes an individual and acts like it I wish I could be like her…

**THANKS FOR READING. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
